


Honor

by RioRiley



Series: An idiots guide for coping with the events of Avengers Endgame [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Endgame, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSThe things a couple of the people who loved him most said at Tony's funeral."Tony was a cocky son of a bitch. He was self centered. He could be a real asshole. He hated doing things for others without recognition."





	Honor

"Mister Stark, was the dad I never had. He gave me the direction I desperately needed at the time I needed it most, while still showing me how much he cared. I think a lot of kids look at their parents and never feel like they are quite good enough. They never feel like they are proud of them. But with Tony, I never felt that. I always felt like he was proud of me. I always knew that I was good enough, and that he loved me. I could never have thanked him enough. I could never have told him enough how grateful I am for him, and for everything he has done for me. " Peter is crying as he looks to Pepper, the team is all stood, not making eye contact, staring at the ground. They are all heartbroken. Bucky looks at Peter, and nods his head, offering the slightest smile.

"But you know, what the best thing Tony did for me was? He believed in me. He knew how much I was capable of and he helped me to see that in myself. I miss him. I miss him so much." Peter says crying. Pepper holds him in a tight hug.

Then it's Steve's turn.

"Tony hated funerals. He'd been to more than a few in his time, and always hated the way people talked about the dead. He hated that the worst people were suddenly saints at their funerals. And we talked about that a lot. He once made me promise that if he went before I did, that I would be honest at his funeral. That I wouldn't sugarcoat it. "Steve says with a heartbroken laugh. The rest of the team offers a similar laugh.

"Tony was a cocky son of a bitch. He was self centered. He could be a real asshole. He hated doing things for others without recognition.

But Tony changed, and although he surely was no saint, he was still a damned good man. He was smart. And underneath the exterior, he was caring. Tony didn't fake love. If he loved you you knew it. And it lasted forever, and he might not have shown his love in the most conventional ways, but through the equipment upgrades, and late night chats in his workshop, we all felt that love. We all felt that love as he laid down his life, giving up everything he had ever wanted, in order to save every single one of us. Tony was a great man. And I'll miss him until the day I get to see him again. Until the day that I can see him, and hug him, and make him know, how sorry I was for not loving him near as much as he loved me." Steve says, wiping tears from his eyes. Pepper smiles wide.


End file.
